Violin
by Emortuus
Summary: This story is about a girl, not so little anymore, named Alice. This story is about Alice, and her shattered heart. What it is like to be Alice in Wonderland, after all the tragedy of her parents’ death and her constant insanity. Welcome, to Alice’
1. Background Information

OKEE! THIS IS MY FIRST ALICE FANFIC AND MY SECOND OFFICIAL FANFIC! THIS CHAPTER IS KINDA ALL THE BACKGROUND INFORMATION, ETC., K? AMERICAN MCGEEÕS ALICE ROCKS! IT HAS TO BE THE BEST GAME IN THE WORLD! ANYWAY, ON WITH THE BGROUND INFO I WAS TELLING YOU ALL ABOUT!  
  
-Red  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Violin-  
  
-This story is about a girl, not so little anymore, named Alice. This story is about Alice, and her shattered heart. What it is like to be Alice in Wonderland, after all the tragedy of her parentsÕ death and her constant insanity. Welcome, to AliceÕs Diary. Welcome, to AliceÕs World.-  
  
-Rated R for violence, blood, gore, language, and AliceÕs many...morbid thoughts-  
  
-Genre: Poetry, Horror-  
  
-Main Character: Alice-  
  
-Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or worlds. They are all property of Lewis Carol, American McGee, and Aspyr!!!-  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
-Characters/Personalities-  
  
-Alice-  
  
Alice is a teen whoÕs parents have just died when their house catches on fire and has just been put into an asylum because she goes insane. She is a very brave and brilliant girl, though morbid and insane at times, and lives in her own little world: Wonderland.  
  
-Cheshire Cat-  
  
The Cheshire Cat is AliceÕs one friend in Wonderland and is one of her main sources of wisdom and knowledge. He helps lead Alice through her quest to save Wonderland. Note to readers: he is extremely anorexic.  
  
-The Red Queen (aka the Queen of Hearts)-  
  
The Queen of Hearts has decided to take over Wonderland, changing Wonderland into a broken and shattered existence. Alice must defeat her to save Wonderland and regain her sanity.  
  
-The Mockturtle-  
  
One of AliceÕs better helpers in Wonderland. He sometimes helps Alice...in exchange for something else.  
  
-The Griffin-  
  
AliceÕs loyal helper, who just happens to die...like everything else in AliceÕs life.  
  
-The White Rabbit-  
  
A pesky little rabbit whoÕs soul purpose used to be to serve the Queen. Now, he is AliceÕs guide through Wonderland. 


	2. January 5

I cannot sleep. I have just been taking to this place. It's terror. All I have left is a picture, my one pair of clothes, they are blood stained and ripped, but I refuse to use the ones that They give me, and my white rabbit. It is scaring the hell out of me, but I don't know what to do. There is nowhere else to turn. They have forced me here, telling me I have gone insane, but They do not now. It is torment, but I have to live on. Arcadia, my black cat, has been taken away from me. They say that she is the one responsible for my parents' death. They say that she is the one who knocked down the oil lamp in my room, sending everything up in flames. So They have taken her away. I miss Arcadia. I do not blame her. They have finally given me something where I can put down my thoughts. Soon, They will see that I am not insane.  
  
Yesterday, I vowed never to eat again. I think to become anorexic would be another grand adventure. They think it is a bad idea, but let us insane people do what we want. They do not really care about us. They will not give me my knife back either, saying that it is too dangerous. I'll show them dangerous. I call it my Vorpal Blade, like from the poem, Jabberwocky. I have met the Jabberwock before. He is, to say the least, one of those who play a prominent role in my nightmares each week. This is one of the things that They say drive me insane. They think that I am insane because I have met them before. I wish to meet all of those in Wonderland again. The Cheshire Cat would indeed cheer me up quite a bit. The only problem is that each night, in my nightmares, they call for help. They need me to return to them, yet I do not know how. They saved me from dying in the fire, so now, I must do something in return. If only I had my Vorpal Blade with me. I could escape and go to rescue my friends from the grasps of the Red Queen.  
  
She is the Queen of Hearts. I have played croquet with her before, but I fear she has lost her mind and gone power hungry, although she was crazed like that when we first met. She almost chopped off my head. To say the least, she was one of the characters I would rather not meet again. Unfortunately, I must kill her. She has taken a liking to the idea that she could be lone ruler of Wonderland. But, she is wrong. I am. After all, the people who live there say that I am their creator. So I must be the ruler. This is something that They would chain me up for. They believe that yes, I am the creator, but it is only because it is an imaginary place that I only visit in my dreams. Well then, I must have my Vorpal Blade back so that when I go to Wonderland in my nightmares and dreams, I will not be unarmed. I believe that it should be a very interesting dream, then, seeing as how I could die in the dream.  
  
There are so many new things here, but I am so much smarter than the other people here. They like me quite a lot, but I detest them. They are insane, mad. I am not like that. My "insanity" is only my violent and morbid thoughts and my love for blood and killing. They said that I didn't used to like those things, but I must insist, I was. I was not always a charming little golden haired girl. I have brown hair now, it has gone dark from my sorrow. My emerald eyes are always free of tears, unless I see someone die. Then there are tears of joy, though no one knows that.  
  
Alice 


End file.
